The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus capable of correcting image data.
In a conventional method for finding corresponding points among a plurality of images, there is a method in which an epipolar plane is constructed and the corresponding points are detected on the epipolar plane. The epipolar plane is where an image is formed in such a manner that corresponding lines of a plurality of images are extracted and these lines are arranged side by side. More specifically, if a pixel of a n-th image at (i, j) is denoted by Pn(i, j), and a pixel in a m-th epipolar plane at (i, j) is denoted by Qm(i, j), then every pixel on the epipolar plane is expressed by Qm(i, j)=Pj(i, m). The method using the epipolar plane makes use of characteristics that, when a plurality of cameras, arranged at an equal interval, pick up an image of an object, the corresponding points in each picked-up image form a straight line on the epipolar plane. Thereby finding the corresponding points can be done by detecting the straight line.
However, according to the conventional example, if image sensing surfaces (CCD, for instance) of all the cameras are not on a single plane, the corresponding points do not form a straight line on the epipolar plane. In that case, there arises a problem in which the process to detect the corresponding points becomes very complicated.
Further, even though the image sensing surfaces of all the cameras are on a single plane, if the image sensing surfaces are rotated, the corresponding points do not form a straight line on the epipolar plane. Accordingly, it becomes difficult to detect the corresponding points.
The above-described problems can be solved by arranging the plurality of cameras so that their image sensing surfaces are on a single plane and that their scanning directions are parallel to each other. However, it is very difficult, in general, to arrange the plurality of cameras so as to satisfy the aforesaid conditions.